


[Podfic] Sandbox

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, alternate universe - archeologists, archeology, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Five world-class archeologists meet on a dig.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Sandbox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sandbox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181910) by [balloonstand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonstand/pseuds/balloonstand). 



**Text:** [Sandbox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4181910)

 **Author:** [balloonstand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonstand/pseuds/balloonstand)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "The Mummy Theme" - Jerry Goldsmith 

**Length:** 3:09:40

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Sandbox%20v2.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Sandbox%20v2.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Part 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Sandbox%201v2.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Sandbox%202v2.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 3  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Sandbox%203v2.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 4  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Sandbox%204v2.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 5  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Sandbox%205v2.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Author's Note:**

> Now with updated cover art because I misspelled balloonstand's username the first time *facepalm*


End file.
